thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorsia Vivacissimo
'Appearance & Personality' Appearance: * Height: '5' 6"6"6" * '''Attire: '''Dorsia typically wears something ostentatious. His “normal” attire is usually a court jester outfit. He normally has a Cheshire grin scraped across his face * '''Guild Stamp: '''Lime-Green stamp located on his tongue '''Personality: ' Dorsia is boisterous, vulgar and spontaneous. If that wasn’t enough, he absolutely craves attention. His attempts to stand out is complemented with his penchant for speaking in prose. Whether he is aware that people think he is crazy, no one knows. His personality also shows in his magic. Every time he casts a spell, the outcome seems to be random. Dorsia’s outlandish nature tend to make it seem like it’s all part of his plan. But in actuality, he’s probably thinking about why cheese cake tastes so good or why new books smell so good. Dorsia is obsessed with Key Lime, in fact, he reveres it this like a god. '''Jewels & Possessions 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 0 *Total Spent: 0 *Total Left: 0 'Possessions' *Random-Effect Lacrimas -Link- (Explodes into random fun things!) 'Abilities & Spells' Terrain-Effect: * Fissure-Zone: Dorsia digs his hands into the ground, flipping earth up, knocking things all around. (Creates a single fissure, the displaced earth is flung as small platelets). * Geyser-Zone: Dorsia points his finger at his opponent’s feet, water burst out from underneath. (Hot water aimed at where the Sun don’t shine). * Gale Force Wind Zone: Wikia - By aiming the user's right hand forward whilst the left hand is closed, the user conjures very powerful winds around the area that are enough to blow its targets away * Earth-Zone: 'With a stomp of his foot, Dorsia returns the land back to its "normal" state of soil-y goodness. * '''Fro-Zone: 'Wikia - (Delayed to C-Class The user, with the use of hand gestures, freezes the entire area, or even a particular person, making said area very cold (Just a cooler name really). * 'Desert-Zone: '''Delayed to C-Class) Dorsia pounds the ground with a single fist and a vast desert emerges from the ground below. 'Skills & Talents Skilled Vocalist: He is able to mimic other people’s voices or sounds and can speak with multiple tracks at the same time (like beatboxing). Excellent Juggler Skilled Acrobat: He has very high stamina and his body is very limber. 'Backstory' I came from a long line of samurais. I was taught the ways of the warrior and the very meaning of honor. My life was very ascetic, but I was nonetheless content. The world came tumbling down when a great schism divided my people. Before long, my family and extended families were divided in a civil war of epic proportions. The days of conflict could be counted with each additional tombstone. I was the only survivor of this blood shed. On the last day of battle, I vowed to myself that I would journey around the world to stop any more violence from happening. I no longer wanted to see a world torn apart over a dispute of whether or not steak was an appropriate breakfast food… “Wait.. that doesn’t sound right. Lets start over!” I was a lost prince, thrown out of his kingdom. My father, the mad king, had thrown me out because I was trying to make a move on my sister… “Hmm, that one’s no good either!” ...At a young age, I knew that I was destined for more than a simple life as a peasant. I took a sojourn and sought my true quest. The quest to become a centaur… “No, no, no…” ...As a young girl I… “You know what? There’s just too many good stories to tell. I just, I just CAN’T decide! Oh? But you want the truth huh? Bah! The truth is boring! Don’t waste your time on just an insignificant story. Like I always say…” “I put “I” in lie” In all seriousness, Dorsia was born in Sin and orphaned at a very young age. For all he knows, both of his parents could possibly be dead. He was picked up by a travelling circus. The kind folk plucked him off the remains of his charred home and taught him as one of his own. There he learned the trade of performing art, albeit a slightly creepy one. Although he was usually slotted to be a clown, he never had to “put on a mask.” His normal demeanor has always been a bit unusual. This often leads to a myriad of awkward social engagements on his part, even for his circus folk family. With their company, Dorsia was able to see much of Earth Land. Eventually, his “family” had to kick him out because he had destroyed the circus tent again. Luckily they were in Magnolia, where he wandered around until he found the Fairy Tail Guild. 'Relationships' Category:D-Class